walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fern (Video Game)
Fern is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. She is a quarantine guard for the New Frontier, and also the wife of Rufus and the mother of Ida. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Fern's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was married to Rufus and had a child, Ida. Post-Apocalypse Nothing much is known about Ferns time at "The New Frontier", other than she witnessed a bite victim being successfully amputated and living afterwards. Season 3 "Above The Law" Fern is first seen rushing to Javier's group, telling them that they have to follow their procedures and regulations. Fern and Tripp argue and determinatly Javier can too. She escortes all the group to the quarantine holding area. Eleanor is reunited with the group meaning that Fern most likely took her there herself. Fern then locks the group in the quarantine holding area. "From The Gallows" During the madness and mayhem, Fern was shot in the arm and she confirms that her daughter was behind her but fell behind and died. She is seen beside her dying husband Rufus (if he was spared in Ties That Bind - Part 1) in Eleanor's apartment where she is treating him. When Javi and his group enter the room, she becomes hysterical and points a gun at him, blaming him for her family's deaths and the walkers invading Richmond. With the help of Kate, Javi helps Fern lower the trigger and out of nowhere, David breaks her arm to ensure she doesn't do it again. Scared and wounded, Fern stumbles back away from David, who thinks she's reaching for a gun, and nearly kills her without his son Gabe's intervention. She is last seen dazed and tearful, a freshly widowed and childless woman, as she's looked after by Eleanor. When Richmond is restored, she is not seen again, but it can be implied that she still resides there. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Fern has killed: *Rufus (Indirectly Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships It is implied that Rufus and Fern have a positive relationship as they are married and have a child together. If Javier killed Rufus: Fern is saddened about her husbands demise and she cries over him. If Javier kept him alive: He will get bitten during the chaos in Richmon. Fern and Rufus make it to Eleanor’s apartment. Rufus and Fern talk about how they need to get there daughter back, Ida. Fern pleads to Javier to cut off Rufus arm off for a chance of him surviving. If he does, Rufus dies with shock and blood loss as Fern mours over his body. Fern threats Javier stating that it was their/his fault for killing Rufus. David Garcia Fern was working for David in the New Frontier as a quarantine guard, so it was implied that the two get along well. As the pair meet at Eleanor's apartment. When Fern threats the group with a gun, David tries to negotiate with her but she shouts back at him. He then breaks her arm and goes to shoot her as she tries to reach for her gun. Fern and David’s relationship is poorly unstable. Eleanor Fern and Eleanor have a positive relationship, if Rufus is alive, Eleanor tries to calm the couple. Eleanor says that Fern and other Richmond residents need her help. Eleanor can state to Fern that cutting the arm off will make it worse. When David breaks Ferns arm, Eleanor will be angry and shocked about this as she has just lost her family, when the group leave, Eleanor looks after Fern. Javier García Fern and Javier had a neutral start to their relationship but Fern seems to respect Javier if he complies with her orders of needing to go to quarantine, telling Trip to listen to him and make her job easier. In From The Gallows, Fern and Javier once again interact, with Fern begging him to amputate Rufus's arm in an attempt to save his life. Javier can accept her request, making her thank him, or refuse. Either way, Rufus will die and this will upset and enrage Fern, making her aim a gun at him, declaring he should be killed for causing a hole to be blown into the walls of Richmond and the death of her daughter. After Kate tries to console Fern and David gets in between them and breaks Fern's arm, Javier can either berate David or thank him for injuring Fern. When Javier leaves the building, the two are not seen interacting again, as the latter doesn't appear. Kate García Fern and Kate do not interact that much other than Fern blaming the group for her family’s deaths. Kate takes the blame and says that it was all of her fault to Fern as she is pointing a gun at her, then she lowers it stating that Fern trusts Kate. Tripp TBA Gabriel García Gabe and Fern seem to have a positive relationship. As Gave meets David, she lets him only go with David. As David is about to shoot Fern, Gabe tries to save Fern which he does, saying that she is defenseless and that she has lost all of her family. Clementine The pair have presumably met before Javier’s group walked through Richmond. As Fern speaks to the group outside the gates of Richmond, Clementine makes a joke about Ferns rules. As David breaks Ferns arm, she looks sympathetic. Paul Monroe TBA Conrad TBA Joan Joan and Fern were never seen interacting, thus leaving their personal relationship unknown. In From the Gallows, if Javier killed Joan in the previous episode and tells Fern to put down her gun, she will criticize him and ask if he means for her to put the gun down like he "put it down for Joan" hinting that she does not take pleasure in Joan's demise. }} Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Above The Law" *"From The Gallows" Trivia *Fern's name is confirmed in the credits of "Above The Law". *Fern is one of five characters who survive Season 3 regardless of the player's choices. The others being Clementine, Paul Monroe, Javier García, and Eleanor. **She's the only character introduced as a resident of Richmond to survive regardless. *Fern's facial expressions and animations originally did not work properly, resulting in a blank, emotionless expression in her scenes in "From The Gallows". This was fixed with a new patch, which also changed the color of her subtitles from white (usually used for minor and/or unnamed characters) to turquoise. *She is credited in "Thicker Than Water" but does not appear in the episode. *Fern is one of six characters confirmed to have outlived their children, the others being Kenny, Vernon, the stranger, Rufus (Determinant), and Conrad. *Originally Fern was on the memorial wall near the end of "From The Gallows", seen in early concept art. Her death was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Fern is confirmed to still be alive.http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/182351438736/since-the-garcias-are-still-alive-does-that-mean *Fern is one the ten characters that are confirmed to survive the events of the game series, regardless of the players' choices. **The others being Clementine, Alvin Jr., Javier García, Eleanor, Willy, Omar, Ruby, Aasim, and Rosie. References Category:New Frontier Category:Season 3 Characters Category:NPC Category:Alive